Trust
by tinywriter365
Summary: A close call has Johnny considering the meaning of trust


It's 0200, and the men of A shift are trying to sleep. This simple task proved impossible for the youngest member. Finally, after hours of rolling around like a fish out of water, Gage gave up. There was no point. All the flipping and flopping was going to do was wake the others.

The mused hair man sat up and slipped into his bunker pants. His uniform shirt and blue night jacket slid onto his tall frame silently. After he dressed, he quietly walked out of the room. Johnny headed for his locker. Once he retrieved a beat-up notebook, he headed for the dayroom. It was one of those nights.

As he poured himself a glass of cold milk, his mind swirled. The last call of the day replayed in his mind like a movie with the soundtrack blaring. Milk in hand, Johnny sat down at the table. The room was minimally lit so the others could sleep. After a long swing of the cold stuff, the notebook flipped open. A black pen was retrieved. As soon as the pen clicked open, the thought train in his head sped up and poured out.

KMG 365

Trust

By definition the word trust is bland. It means a firm belief in the reliability, truth, ability, or strength of someone or something.

To me, it's five simple letters and one significant meaning. Trust is not something that comes quickly to me. I don't think anybody can blame me given my past. Those five letters are easier to swallow and believe in when I am here. The five guys that are sleeping across the bay have given me a reason to trust. It's nights like tonight that remind me how power powerful that word is in our line of work.

The last call before lights out is still replaying in my mind like a smoky movie. We got the call just as the news ended. A structure fire is a nice way to describe the war that awaited us. Tonight was a night for trust.

As Roy and Mike brought the trucks to a solid stop, Cap called for the second alarm. Roy and I hooked up the lines and then drove up to join the others on the battle lines. Chet and Marco worked one line. Roy and I worked the other. We had full trust in Mike and big red to keep the wet stuff flowing.

Suddenly, Cap barked, "Roy, Johnny, there's one left inside." The words made my skin crawl as Marco grabbed our line. We ran for the squad and shrugged on our air tanks. One look at the beast and we knew there wasn't much time.

Once we geared up, we took off for Cap. The other trucks arrived as we reached his side. 10 would take over care if we beat the beast. I knew I could trust them with the care, but I was glad I was facing the beast with my brother by my side. On a professional level, I can work with any of them. That bond of trust is never there. With Roy, my trainer, partner, brother, and best friend it was always there.

KMG 365

Cap spoke quickly, "There's one person unaccounted for on the second floor. Make it quick; I don't trust the beast." Cap had voiced my thoughts. He knew we could do the job, but nobody knew how much time we had.

Roy spoke for us. "We will. Make sure 10 is set up and ready."

"Will do." With that Roy and I donned our masks and sprinted for the belly of the beast. I knew Cap was hoping we were careful. No matter how many times we did, this our dad always worried about us.

A curtain of water greeted us as we turned and shared one final look. It was the same look Roy, and I always share in moments like this. It's a source of strength and affirmation of trust as we sprint into the heat.

I followed Roy up the stairs. The fire gained ground by the second. Our trust was in the lines of water giving us enough time to find our victim and get out. After we moved some cinder blocks, I gave the man a couple of breaths from my mask before I put it back on/ I grabbed him in the traditional carry as Roy led us out.

We had just made it to the bottom of the stairs when the fire changed its mind. It was about to flash! Roy and I send this just as it was confirmed by the bone-chilling evacuation horn blow. We knew it was mike and big red calling us out — yet another form of trust. We knew every time we went into the beast, Mike and Cap would call us back if it got to bad.

A wall of water nearly drowned us as we sprinted from the building. Even though they had moved back, Chet and Marco showered us. Seconds after we reached the safety of big red's backside, the angry beast flashed. Thankfully, all of the units had pulled back. 10 was behind the engine waiting for us. Once the beast finished its temper tantrum, the wet stuff met the red until it won.

KMG 365

Roy and I gasped as we turned over the patient car to my old barn. We'd take care of ourselves in a minute. Cap ran over and smiled. "I don't need to age that much on one call, thanks, guys."

I took off my mask and grinned, "Aw Cap. Why not?"

We got his you twits look and then "nice save boys, go rest." A quick nod and we split.

We jogged over to Mike and retrieved much-needed water for ourselves. "Thanks, Mike."

Without moving his eyes from the gauges, Mike smiled, "Gotta bring my boys home."

KMG 365

Roy and I retreated to the squad to swap tanks and drink. A brotherly trust we didn't have to say much, but a grin between us spoke volumes. After a few swIgs, I smiled, "Thanks, Pally."

Roy smiled as he drank his water down. "Anytime, Junior. Besides the kids trust me to protect Uncle Johnny."

"As much as they trust me to bring their dad home."

We grinned and swallowed our water, and got our gear on again. We were determined not to let the beast win tonight. It took a few more hours, but we finally won the battle.

KMG 365

Johnny yawned and wrote a final few words before he fell asleep. Trust my family with my life, every day. He knocked out snoring at the table.

Roy got up after a while when he didn't hear Johnny return. He smiled at the sight of his brother sleeping at the table. Instead of rousing the sleeping man he put a blanket over him.

Before he left, Roy read Johnny's journal entry and smiled. He closed the book and whispered, "You can trust on duty and off now and forever, Junior."


End file.
